A Wonderful Mistake
by hikari90
Summary: She just couldn't get it out of her mind, "It'd be best for both of us if you just forget what you've seen tonight." He had whispered to me. AU Set during 7th Book while searching for Horcruxes. Dramione. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I never meant to go into the room I wasn't even trying to. All I was doing was pacing around on the seventh floor trying to clear my head. Boy, do I wish it had never opened up for me.

I had been pacing for at least ten minutes before the door appeared. It didn't show up like it normally would, it was a ratty old wood that had many cracks and no handle on the door just a hole where the handle should have been. Curiosity struck as I walked towards the door pushing it inward to open it.

As soon as I entered it looked like an ordinary broom closet but the size of a classroom with a few other odds and ins in it. There were unpaired socks and old textbooks, a few desks, desk chairs, and was filled left in right.

Why was I in here? What was so important about a broom closet filled with random stuff? I turned around to leave the room and something stopped me.

I turned towards the sound that had stopped me, it sounded like someone sobbing. Not someone, it was a man sobbing. I walked quietly towards the sound with my wand at the ready just in case. My jaw dropped as soon as I walked closer to see who it was.

There in front of me was a man with short bright blonde hair bent over in from of a cabinet sobbing. Ever so often gasping for breath. The suddenly he had a burst of anger and slammed himself into the cabinet.

I didn't make a peep but what gave me away was the sound of my wand hitting the ground in a loud clap. I froze in place scared as he whipped around quickly, his eyes frightened.

He rushed towards me making me flinch. He did something I didn't expect or at least I didn't expect him to do so gently. He cupped his hand around my mouth his eyes wide with fear.

He whispered gently, 'Please do not make a sound.'

All I could do was nod. He nodded with response as he let go of his hand.

I wasn't scared and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he had been so gentle or it was the fact that he had been sobbing not to long ago but I obeyed what he said. The Room of Requirement taking into effect that I was in control now and change the room around us to something that comforted me most.

"Gryffindor common room?" He asked surprised.

I nodded as he sat down on one of the couches he laid his arms on his knees as I just stood where I was.

"It'd be best for both of us if you just forget what you've seen tonight." He whispered.

"What exactly did I see? All I saw was you upset over something."

"Good, now just forget you ever saw me and don't mention it to anyone. Especially your friends." He stood up abruptly and walked towards me. "Got that?"

I nodded in response, satisfied with my reply he headed out the door shutting it behind him.

What had happened tonight? I just couldn't understand.

That was few months ago. It's been 5 months since it happened and I know now what was in that room, but I just don't understand why he was upset? Or why'd he do it? I guess I'll never know. Till then we will just keep searching for these Horcruxes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As I write more I will moving quickly through different scenes till the true story line. You'll recognize where we are at in the story each time if you've seen the movies. Enjoy! :)**

I closed my journal shut as I looked around the dark woods around me. My fire that I had made earlier to keep warm had started to go out and I was beginning to get cold. I grabbed my wand a gave a quick flick starting the flame once again.

The woods was quiet as I drew my knees close to my body and leaned against one of the poles keeping the tent behind me up. It had been a long night and I was already exhausted from all of the thoughts racing in my head. Only a couple more hours till Harry took my place and I could finally get rid of this locket around my neck and sleep peacefully with the help of some potion.

It had been 5 months since that incident and I had kept my word that I'd never say anything to anyone about seeing him that night. It wasn't until the summer I had found out what he was doing up there and why he wanted me to keep it a secret. I still feel that I should have told someone before everything happened but in a way I'm glad I didn't. It was too painful to bring up memories of what ifs and what could I have done to stop it but in my heart I feel that he isn't what people think he is and that bothers me that I think that. It bothers me that I have strong feelings against what he had done and not believing he had wanted to do anything to do with what he was doing.

My thoughts are scattered more than I thought, I prefer to put blame on the locket screwing up my thoughts. I sighed as I rested my head on my knees drawing them close to keep warm. It was snowing lightly as we were slowly getting into the winter months. I could hear Ron snoring lightly inside the tent and Harry stirring in his sleep unable to keep still, he would wake soon from whatever nightmare he was having and my shift would end sooner.

Until then I clutch my journal holding it close to me as though it were my life. Over these past couple months I had been writing everything in it. From the beginning of summer to this day. All of my vulnerable feelings written into this tiny book that could only be opened by me. Most recently my entries were mostly about how I longed for a hot bath or to be able to have a manicure done at a local spa in the muggle world with my mom. Things that seemed like they were far away from actually happen or coming out of this alive.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Harry grumbled making me jump out of my skin.

"A day spa." I smiled as he sat next to me.

"One of those frilly girly things?"

"Yes." My smile turned into a frown as I looked at his tired eyes. "I do have something to help you sleep you know. I have enough to last us a least a year and it'll help you sleep better."

"I've told you many times Hermione, I don't need it."

"No, you'd just rather dream to see what he's planning." I sighed as I shrunk my journal putting it a secret compartment in my bag.

"No, not really. That doesn't count especially now. He's been blocking me from seeing. He only shows me what he wants me to see. I prefer to dream, helps me get out my emotions."

I nodded understanding what he meant, "That's why I don't like to dream."

"It's about dawn. It'd be best to go ahead and go to bed."

I gave him a hug and took the locket. He slid over his head and put it on. I felt like a weight was off of my chest and I could breathe easier.

"See you in the morning, be safe." I said giving him one last hug before heading back inside the tent. Reaching in my bag I quickly took the potion to calm my nerves and to relax me enough to fall into a deep sleep. As soon as I woke up it'd be time for lunch and another day will begin.

-End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_As months go by I feel like I'm in a daze. I have no idea how I'm able to get through these days as they slowly go by. I still think about that night but I always shake off the thoughts I have and try to focus on the present._

_It's almost Christmas and the snow outside is thick and cold. I had cast a warming spell around the tent in hopes that it'll keep the snow from piling up on top of the tent and around it but on occasion a cold draft drifts in sending chills up my spine. _

_We still have the locket and still not having luck on figuring out how to destroy it. Ron seems to be the one who's affected most by it. It makes him have this mood swings that are hard to deal with. Sometimes we have to force the locket off him but the effects still linger._

_It's hard seeing him like this. _

I closed my journal after I reread the post I had written a few days ago. Since then he had left. The effects were too much for him and he had gotten mad and ran off. I was missing him terribly.

I had mixed feelings about him. I loved him, but was I in love with him? These past few days I had been upset and couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt somewhere, what little hope I had inside of me made me think that he was okay. Or at least I hope so.

I just don't understand what set him off so bad.

—

**Godric's Hollow**

It had been weeks since Ron left me and Harry so we decided to relocate. Harry have been yearning to go to Godric's Hollow and I thought it was a good idea to get some answers on the Horcruxes.

We had actually arrived during the day since the village had been empty ever since Voldemort had reappeared. Harry been under his invisibility cloak kneeling at his mother and father's grave since we got there.

I wanted to give him some peace and quiet so I walked off into the silent village cautiously just in case someone was there. It was dead quiet. Almost too quiet.

I stopped and looked around feeling as though I was being watched. I sighed in relief when I saw nothing around me.

I stepped forward into rock path that lead into an alley way. I felt uneasy as I kept walking but bravely kept going.

'OOF' I sounded as someone wrapped its hand over my mouth and pulled me into a section of the alleyway that was gated. I tried to scream for help but the hand was heavily gloved.

"Please don't scream, I'm not trying to hurt you." A voice said softly in my ear. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. "Do you promise not to scream?"

I nodded my head as they lowered their hand from my mouth. I turned around and glared at the blonde boy in front of me.

"What are you doing here? You should be in hiding?" He asked.

I gave him a dirty look as I looked at him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be worshiping your Dark Lord at your manor?"

"Shut up, besides I'm not the one in danger!"

"I know very well that…"

"Shh, not so loud." He interrupted in a whisper.

I growled but lowered my voice, "I know very well that I'm in danger, in fact I shouldn't be here with you right now."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"And how can I believe you?"

"Did I hurt you the last time?" He demanded.

"No, but things are different."

"Let's just drop it. You're in danger, you shouldn't be so out in the open."

"I'll be okay. Why are you here? This is no where near your Manor."

"I needed to get out. I needed to go for a walk." He sighed.

"Oh, from all the killing you do? All the evil you do, you needed a break?"

"I don't kill. I'm not evil!" He was starting to get angry.

"I know." I whispered.

He glared at me for a moment before starting to walk away. He stopped for only a second before he turned back around, "You should put a concealment charm on yourself just in case. Get back to Potter and Apparate out of here. It's not safe."

With that last note he Apparated away.

I should have listened to him. I should have just gotten me and Harry out of there.

— End Chapter


End file.
